


Know Your Place

by absesse (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, GHB! Gamzee, M/M, Post SGRUB, Threats, dubcon, not exactly noncon but tagged just incase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/absesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This would be the best way to show your little Vantas to fucking behave, and remember his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a 12 am on a whim because some lines i thought would be a pesterlog in another fic popped into my head but this happened instead, so enjoy and please heed the tags !

You look down at Karkat you stand in the inquistion chambers. He's still as short as when you were six sweeps old playing that game. You're both closer to 12 sweeps now and you've gotten to proper high blood height, even if not quite in the build. You'd taken your place as the new Grand High Blood, leaving all your friends behind. The church and your brothers and sisters came first now. One day when you were overseeing the delivery of some low blood scum that would be used in laughsassin exams, you had caught sight of a familar face. Karkat as it turned out. Your ex moirail and bestfriend. You had taken him out of the line up and left one of your sisters to finish overseeing. While you brought the small troll back to your respite block. When you'd gotten him there you talked and proposed a deal cause damn of you're not a sentimental motherfucker. "I'll let you live here in the holy church, safe and comfortable and you gotta do for a motherfucker is spread your cute legs." He didn't take to kindly to that. Little shit got a good swipe at your face and smeared your paint along with leaving a nice scratch. His spitfire personality had apparently yet to die out. Eventually, after a few days in an empty block without any real food or water, he agreed to your proposal. That was a nice night, you'd taken off from your duties and spent the time buried in his warm nook. 

After that you'd fallen into a rhythm, a nice fucking comfortable pattern. Then Karkat started to act up, at first small things. It all slowly built up until he disrespected you, and one of your brothers of the church. That was the last motherfucking straw. The mutant fucking shit blood was going to learn his place one way or another. One night as it was nearing dawn and he was getting ready to hop into his 'coon, then did you strike. Sneaking from the shadows and grabbing the little shit so goddamn fast your ancestors would be proud. You dragged him down the empty halls to inquistion. There your best inquistors were already starting to punish the blasphemous rebels for their slander and sins against the church. This would be the best way to show your little Vantas to fucking behave and remember his place.

Now, your hands were gripping his shoulder and chin keeping him from both moving and removing his gaze. You made sure his eyes stayed on the mustard blood that was currently being punished, he was the leader of the puny rebel group. You can feel Karkat shaking under your hands. Leaning down, a great feat considering you were almost twice his height, you nuzzle his cheek. He flinches at first but leand into the touch anyway. It seems like the perfect time to speak to him, "All these herectics getting their punishment." You begin to get worked up, "THE MOTHERFUCKING HERECTICS WHO DARE DENY THE MIRACULOUS TRUTH OF THE MESSIAHS, FUCKING SWINE!" The sound of an agonized shriek breaks your concentration and take a deep breath before you begin again. "little one do you see what happens? DO YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GO DISRESPECTING THE MOTHERFUCKING CHURCH AND ITS RIGHTEOUS MESSIAHS?" You catch your breath as you have begun wheezing and the tightness of your hands on him is bruising. "This is why you listen to me, little brother, I'll keep you safe, okay?" You've released him chin in favor of running your spindly hand through his hair. He nods shakily and you can see mutant red tears sliding down his cheeks.   
"Good boy."

~*~*~*~*~*

When you take him that night he is much more docile, and you can't help but relish in the heat of him around you. Things are going to be so much better now that he's learned his place.


End file.
